


Home

by lifegavemelemonsandimsad



Series: Dan and Phil - Book of Poems [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegavemelemonsandimsad/pseuds/lifegavemelemonsandimsad
Summary: OoF dEy sPliT Up oH NuUIt's a poem theres not much to summarize lol





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote phil as 'you' and dan as 'he' but for no real reason. You can read it as vice verca if that's what's more comfortable, either way works tho.

_You_ and _I_ , no longer _us_ and _we_.

Hold eachothers' hands,

Weilding golden bands, sickly as they breathe.

 

His is cold.

His is shivering.

Tired of constricting, it folds.

 

Left naked,

he feels free.

He walks, teetering, but his steps aren't mistaken.

 

He screams

" _I am not home anymore._ "

 

He watches,

watches as you pack up your bones

from the closet floor.

 

He is _not_ blood to ignore.

He is _not_ yours anymore.

He is _not_ your home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback lol comment what you hate about it please that helps a ton
> 
> Also, I'm in the process of writing a thicc phanficc right now so these poems might not come very often. (It should be ready for betas in February so follow me on twitter (@/lemonsandimsad) for updates!)  
> x


End file.
